


Drop Your Halo on the Table and Hang Your Wings Up By the Door

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“While I appreciate the sight, you started without me.”</p><p>Yamaguchi’s laugh settles behind his ribs and makes his lungs quiver in anticipation as Yamaguchi nuzzles contently at his temple and slides his hands down, fingers trailing against Koushi’s white button down and catching at the cuffs before dropping to his hips.</p><p>“Kuroo was getting a little overeager.”  Yamaguchi pouts down at him, eyes wide and soft and innocent.  “He nearly ruined my favorite shirt.”</p><p>“Well that was rather crass of him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Koushi tosses his jacket onto the line of hooks inside the door and empties his pockets into the bowl on the small table in the entryway as he slides out of his shoes with a sigh and settles them neatly next to the two pairs already next to the door.  It’s been a long week and he’s happy for it to be over for awhile.  He pads into the kitchen and sets his phone on the counter, happily shutting it off before plugging it in, and grabs himself a bottle of water from the fridge.  The quiet of their house is broken by a happy laugh from the direction of the bedroom and after he takes another long swallow he puts the bottle away and heads towards that laughter.

Yamaguchi slides off the foot of the bed when he spots Koushi in the doorway and takes the three easy strides to meet him slowly, bare stomach and chest practically glowing in the low light from the lamp on the bedside table.  Koushi frowns even as Yamaguchi’s hands slide up the back of his head and thread into his hair to pull him up and into a kiss.

Yamaguchi nips at his lower lip and smiles when Koushi huffs at him and wraps his arms around his neck, nipping back before drawing him into a deep kiss that makes Yamaguchi’s toes curl into the carpet under them.  Yamaguchi’s eyes are dark, freckles standing out against his flushed cheeks, when they break apart and Koushi frowns again, eyes sliding over to the bed for the briefest of moments.

“While I appreciate the sight, you started without me.”

Yamaguchi’s laugh settles behind his ribs and makes his lungs quiver in anticipation as Yamaguchi nuzzles contently at his temple and slides his hands down, fingers trailing against Koushi’s white button down and catching at the cuffs before dropping to his hips.

“Kuroo was getting a little overeager.”  Yamaguchi pouts down at him, eyes wide and soft and innocent.  “He nearly ruined my favorite shirt.”

“Well that was rather crass of him.”

“He could barely keep his hands to himself.”  They turn to look at the bed, Yamaguchi sliding behind Koushi, wrapping his arms around Koushi’s waist and propping his chin on his shoulder, as Kuroo’s eyes flutter open.  “So I had to take care of it.”

Kuroo, while always magnificent to watch, is absolutely breathtaking to Koushi at that moment.  Eyes fluttering open and staring at him, dark with lust, arms pinned together above his head with one of Koushi’s ties and then tied to the headboard with what Koushi thinks looks like the silk tie that Yamaguchi had bought him a few weeks ago that he hadn’t even had a chance to wear to work yet, completely naked except for his boxers, the flush across his cheeks, and the line of nail marks down the center of his chest.  His muscles ripple and twist as he shifts his weight around, shoulders tensing and rolling a little as Koushi smiles appreciatively at the sight of all that bare skin, marks on his hips and thighs from last time finally fading away and leaving a new canvas for Yamaguchi and himself to work on.

Yamaguchi’s hands drift.  He plays with Koushi’s belt loops and runs his fingers up and down the row of buttons on his chest, nails clicking against each one as Kuroo watches with wide eyes.  He gets to the top and slides his finger under the edge of Koushi’s tie as he catches Koushi’s earlobe between his teeth and tugs gently.

“May I?

Koushi hums and agrees.  He watches Kuroo’s eyes tracking Yamaguchi’s fingers loosening his tie and popping open each button with careful tugs until he reaches the bottom and slides open Koushi’s belt buckle, the slight jingle of metal loud in the quiet room, before tugging his shirt off and tossing it to the chair in the corner.  His undershirt follows though it nearly gets caught in the tie still around his neck and Yamaguchi laughs again, light and tinkling, as he untangles it and presses a swift kiss to Koushi’s lips before unbuttoning his slacks and pulling them and his underwear down.  He lets Koushi use his shoulder for balance as he steps out of them.

He feels a bit ridiculous standing in nothing but his socks with his tie hanging around his neck but when Yamaguchi stands and runs his fingers along Koushi’s thighs and stomach on the way up, fingers barely grazing the sensitive skin of his cock, he stops worrying about any of that.  Especially when he hears Kuroo shift on the bed again and glances over to see his tented boxers growing tighter and gaining a tiny wet spot where the fabric is strained.

Warm fingers catch his chin and gently pull his face back up for another kiss and he happily goes.  Yamaguchi’s kisses have always been intense.  Warm and damp and they completely ensnare you.  He cuts off your senses until the only thing you can think about, the only thing you feel, is him.  His skin hot against your chest, his wiry muscles under your fingertips, his strong fingers in your hair and pressed, burning, against your jaw, surrounding you with the smell of raspberries and spring rain, soft, intimate scents that whisper against your skin and linger for only that moment when he pulls away and you both breathe deep and heavy in the air between you.

The bed hits his calves and Koushi smiles - almost a little stupidly he knows this but that’s just the effect Yamaguchi’s kisses have on him - up as Yamaguchi guides him to sit.

"He's so quiet."  Koushi settles on the edge of the bed and Yamaguchi steps between his legs.  He runs his fingers through Koushi’s hair with a smile.  Kuroo isn’t gagged or anything but he hasn't said a single word yet and, for Kuroo, that's highly unusual.  Especially when Koushi is naked, or close to it.

"Oh.  Kuroo and I have... an agreement about that for tonight."

“Ah.  Plotting against me are you?”

Yamaguchi’s lips turn down to a frown that just makes Koushi want to pull him into another kiss.  “You make us sound so devious, Suga.”

“You are.”

“Takes one to know one.”

Koushi runs his hands along the back of Yamaguchi’s thighs and catches his fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants.  He drops his chin against Yamaguchi’s hip and tilts his head back almost uncomfortably so he can watch the way Yamaguchi’s stomach jumps and Yamaguchi’s jaw tenses at the sensation of breath across bare skin when he speaks. 

“Are you saying I’m devious, Yamaguchi?”  

Past a long expanse of smooth freckled skin that he would love to mark his way across his innocent smile is mirrored on Yamaguchi’s face, though Yamaguchi’s smile has a much sharper edge to it than Koushi could ever manage with his own.  That smile stays in place and something almost a little dangerous flashes in his eyes as Yamaguchi sinks to his knees and slides Koushi’s socks off.  He kisses his way up Koushi’s leg, ghosts his lips over Koushi’s hip, and licks his way up Koushi’s chest and finally pulls his tie over his head.  He nips at Koushi’s jaw and slides his hands down Koushi’s arms.  The silky tie gliding down his skin makes him shiver and Koushi leans back, hands bracing against the mattress, as Yamaguchi kisses his way back down to his stomach.

Yamaguchi smiles up at him and his fingers tighten on Koushi’s wrists.  Then Koushi is blinking in surprise as Yamaguchi straightens up.  His wrists tense against the silk suddenly binding them together and his body twitches at the heat settling in it at Yamaguchi’s low laugh.

“All I’m saying is that you have to be at least a little devious to keep up with Kuroo and me.”  He pulls Koushi to his feet and spins him around to face Kuroo on the bed.  Koushi tenses as his bound hands settle against Yamaguchi’s still clothed crotch and that warm chest presses against his back then he does his best not to shiver as sure fingers trace patterns across his stomach and chest.  “And you tend to keep up with us rather well.”  His warm breath ghosts across Koushi’s neck before he presses a kiss there and nudges Koushi forwards with his hips, sucking in a pleased breath when Koushi’s fingers curl against his sweatpants and brush his cock.  “Considering how  _ excited _ you seem to be with the situation.”

He can feel the flush of that tiny praise creep across his chest and meet up with the flush of arousal on his cheeks and he’s sure he looks like a blotchy mess but the look Kuroo is giving him, giving them, makes him think twice.

Koushi kneels on the bed, Yamaguchi’s hands on his hips while he gets his balance, and tests the strength of tie around his wrists.  “Is this part of why Kuroo’s so quiet?  He looks like he’s dying to say something.”  Yamaguchi’s hands leave him and he teeters for a moment, sure he’s going to tip forward and plant his face into the sheets near Kuroo’s knee, before he rights himself and glances over his shoulder.

“Hmm?”  Yamaguchi glances back at them from where he’s digging in one of their dressers.  “This?  It’s partly for him.  A little bit for me.  A little bit for you.”

“Me?  I’m not the one who likes being tied up.”

“Oh, I know.”  That smile appears again and it’s like Yamaguchi slid a knife between his ribs and punctured his lungs because he suddenly has to force himself to breathe.  “Koushi, believe me I know what you like.”

 

Forty-some minutes later Yamaguchi has proven his words, not that he needed to, and Koushi is panting, sweat soaked bangs clinging to Kuroo’s skin as Koushi buries his face against Kuroo’s thigh with a whine.  Yamaguchi’s touches leave him and he shudders at the loss.

“Now now, Suga.  You know what we agreed to.”  Koushi nods into Kuroo’s thigh and Yamaguchi’s fingers rest against his lower back.  Not pressuring or leaving completely.  Just… there.  “Are we stopping?”  A ripple of loss glides through him, dousing him in a cold sweat at the thought of stopping now and he shakes his head and takes a steadying breath before pressing a kiss to Kuroo’s thigh.  Heat spikes up his spine when Yamaguchi slides his hands down and over the curve of Koushi’s ass with a pleased, “That’s good, I didn’t want to be done yet either,” pressed to his skin as Koushi focuses back on what he was doing.

But it’s not easy.  Not easy with his hands still bound behind his back and most of his balance being controlled by Yamaguchi’s grip on the tie.  Not easy when his shoulders start to ache at the awkward angle and Kuroo tries to shift his hips to make it easier for him but it just makes his ass look even better, especially at this angle, and Koushi just wants his hands back so he can grab it.  It’s not easy with the press of Kuroo’s thigh against his cheek, purpling marks from Koushi’s work earlier no doubt pressing right into his cheekbone like an unfair reminder he can almost feel but can’t see, and the way Yamaguchi’s lips slide over his skin, tongue darting out to taste the curves and grooves, before he centers himself again and slides one finger easy and smooth into Koushi and follows with his tongue.  As far as ideas go he leaves a mental note on this one that trying to eat Kuroo out with his hands tied up while Yamaguchi eats him out is extremely hot but nearly impossible.

And Kuroo still has yet to make a sound, other than an occasional muffled grunt or sharp inhale,  which just makes Koushi even more curious as to what agreement Kuroo and Yamaguchi apparently have.

Not that he’s too concerned by it when Yamaguchi slides another pillow under Kuroo’s ass, lining it up nearly perfectly for Koushi to bury his face in with minimal effort and then Yamaguchi finally slides a second finger into Koushi, crooking and twisting and barely brushing against his prostate with a sly laugh muffled against Koushi’s ass.

 

Koushi has been home from work approximately an hour and ten minutes.  His hands have been tied behind his back for nearly an hour.  Kuroo’s boxers have gone about that long as well.  Koushi has had his face buried between Kuroo’s thighs and his tongue on, in, and around Kuroo’s ass for about fifty of those minutes - he and Yamaguchi had taken very little time to come to an agreement for the evening as was usually the case for them.  Kuroo twists and plays and talks his way into and through loopholes and knots.  Turning negotiating something outside their usual kinks into a form of foreplay in itself.  Koushi and Yamaguchi are often on similar pages to begin with so their negotiations go smoothly, barely a bump or knot to trip over.

It makes him wonder how long those two had spent going back and forth, sharing fleeting touches and kisses as they traded thoughts and rules, building their own anticipation up higher and higher before they even started anything.  They could have been at it practically since he left that morning.  Kuroo has exceptional stamina and Yamaguchi has incredible control over himself, able to hold himself back even when he’s at the very edge of the line if he wants, for no other reason than to watch the others tumble first.  Koushi doesn’t have the stamina or control of his body but he has something else that’s just as good in his book.  He has the ability to capture them both, string them along with his words, his body, his very breath, in a way that can leave them on edge with nothing but a touch of his fingers to their arm and the lingering promise of being game for anything later.

He can feel Kuroo watching, eyes glued to Koushi’s body as it shivers and shudders with each slow press of Yamaguchi’s fingers and tongue, and he can feel the way Kuroo’s thighs clench at the effort of not closing against Koushi’s head at the sensation of his tongue running from his entrance to his balls and back again.

That had been one condition: Koushi couldn’t touch Kuroo’s cock intentionally.  By the way Kuroo’s eyes had widened in interest and a touch of challenge when Yamaguchi said that Koushi figured that somehow played into Kuroo’s arrangement with Yamaguchi.

Condition two had been that Koushi wasn’t to stop once he started until either he was done, Kuroo had come, or Yamaguchi called it off.

A condition that wasn’t that unusual, since they all enjoyed pushing each other to the limit.  But considering the way his arms ache and his pulse is throbbing against his temples thanks to the angle and in his dick thanks to Yamaguchi’s long fingers and talented tongue it’s starting to become an almost cruel condition.

He tenses and shudders, drawing back for a wavery breath as Yamaguchi stretches his fingers and catches the rim of Koushi’s entrance with his tongue.

“Fuck,” he mutters against the inside of Kuroo’s thigh as he drags his nose along the sensitive skin, trying to buy himself a moment to regain some balance.

Yamaguchi’s fingers still and Koushi tenses again.

His hands feel a little numb, his jaw aches, his neck is sore from the angle and he feels ready to tremble himself into the mattress but he isn’t ready to give up yet, to give up the stretch and burn and the heat of the challenge of this all in his gut.

“Just hard to breathe with this angle sometimes,” he tosses out before Yamaguchi can say anything.  Yamaguchi’s fingers slowly pump in and out of him as he licks his way back down to Kuroo’s entrance, giving his balls a quick nip for good measure - the condition said no touching his cock not his balls after all - on the way.  Yamaguchi’s fingers move and he gently kisses across Koushi’s lower back but the motions and touches are distracted, slow like he’s coming to a decision and just as Koushi’s about to pull back and ask what the problem was Yamaguchi’s fingers twist, push deep inside and press against his prostrate and he moans against Kuroo’s entrance.

Decision made apparently.

 

Not quite two hours after he gets home from work Koushi is suddenly pulled up and away from Kuroo by his bound hands.  He gets half a breath to balance himself and then Yamaguchi bites his shoulder and kisses away the sting before kissing up to his neck and whispering, voice low and hot against his ear.

“Look at him, Suga.  Look how wrecked he looks.”  He tries to open his eyes but Yamaguchi is caressing his chest, running short nails across the skin and catching his nipples with them, and he’s dizzy on pleasure at the attention and from being pulled up so suddenly.  “I said  _ look _ .”  Yamaguchi’s voice drops further and Koushi’s stomach flips at the command.  He drags his eyes open and zeroes in on Kuroo’s chest and stomach and then a little lower.  The muscles are slick with sweat and possibly a little precum and he stares, mesmerized and a little out of it, as the muscles jump and roll under the skin when Yamaguchi runs his hand up and through Koushi’s hair before tugging his head to the side and marking the pale skin there with a long, wet, toothy suck that makes Koushi moan again as he struggles to keep his eye open against the pleasure.

His eyes drift across Kuroo’s sweaty chest, up his sadly unmarred but bright red neck, skim across his plump red lower lip - probably from biting it to keep quiet - and when he finally locks onto Kuroo’s eyes he finds that he couldn’t close his own if he wanted to.

Kuroo’s eyes are wide and dark and a little glassy like he’s barely holding on, barely keeping himself from calling an end to whatever was happening.  Kuroo blinks and shudders at Koushi’s next hitch of breath when Yamaguchi moves him enough to latch onto the skin just above his collarbone and somehow he suddenly know what part of Kuroo and Yamaguchi’s conditions had been.  Kuroo had to maintain eye contact.  No eyes drifting shut in pleasure for him.  Yamaguchi had wanted his attention, wanted that heated heavy gaze on them no matter what.  And he had it.

Koushi clenches his fingers to draw some circulation back into them and brushes against Yamaguchi’s cock.  Breath stutters across his damp neck.

“I’m calling it.”  Yamaguchi’s voice is like thunder in his ear though he logically knows that Yamaguchi barely spoke loud enough for Kuroo to hear them and Koushi feel his stomach drop as a hundred denials and pleas bubble up his throat, fighting to be let out, not ready to quit.  “Don’t worry,” Yamaguchi laughs softly like he can read the panic in Koushi’s shoulders and the stiffness of his back and maybe he can, Koushi’s rather transparent around these two.  “We’re not done.  I’m just calling it for this position.”  Yamaguchi’s fingers deftly undo the knot against his wrists and rubs circulation back into one hand and then the other as and kisses at Koushi’s neck.  “So be good and be patient a bit longer for me.”

 

Forty minutes later Koushi is pretty sure he’s done with patience and being good and if it wasn’t for the fact he was just as stubborn as the other two he would call this off himself so he could just come already.

But he is stubborn so he digs his fingers into Kuroo’s thighs as Yamaguchi grips his hips and holds himself deep inside Koushi, hips flush against Koushi’s ass.  Yamaguchi presses forward in little motions, not even drawing back just nudging Koushi and making him clench around him in frustration.

The conditions had only changed a little with his hands being untied.  He still couldn’t intentionally touch Kuroo’s dick or, now, his own and his hands had to stay on Kuroo unless Yamaguchi moved him away or said otherwise.  The final condition was still the same: no orgasm until Yamaguchi wanted him to.

At this rate it was the final condition that would kill him.

His nails dig into Kuroo’s thighs and leave crescents and scratches when his hands slide on the slick skin and Kuroo hisses in a breath.  Koushi only feels minimally bad about it.  It’s hard to feel sympathetic towards much when you’ve been getting fucked for a half hour at a much slower pace than you want.  And that was after being prepped for ten unnecessary minutes, unnecessary since he had already been getting fingered and tongued open for nearly an hour before that.

But Yamaguchi was calling the shots and Yamaguchi had wanted to prep him before starting this torturously slow thing that could only be called fucking instead of making love because of the rough dig of fingers and the lack of response to any of Koushi’s needs or requests.  Right now the tiniest part of Koushi hates Yamaguchi.  Hates his patience and his control and that slow drag of heat crawling up his spine as Yamaguchi pulls out and tells Koushi he’s being so good and that he feels so good and that he’s so damn proud of Koushi right now.

The slow push in has Koushi shuddering as his arms give out and he buries his face in Kuroo’s hip with a whine as Yamaguchi settles inside him fully once again.

“Shoulders up, Suga.”  Yamaguchi’s stern voice fills him up, sends sparks through his nerves and filling every available space, not that there’s much room when Yamaguchi is pressed so deeply inside him and draped over his back like a towel.  He presses against Kuroo’s thighs with a groan and Yamaguchi straightens up, taking his weight with him.  His arms are shaking, eyes glazing over as he looks up to meet Kuroo’s heavy gaze, and Yamaguchi drags himself out, stopping with the head of his cock spreading Koushi wide.  “You listen so well.”  The slow sink back in blanks Koushi’s mind and his mouth drops open slightly as he struggles to keep his eyes open against the burn.  “I’ll have to make sure to give you what you really want soon.”

 

He’s pretty sure it’s somewhere around not quite three and a half hours since he walked through their front door and slipped out of his shoes.  At least that’s the number his mental clock tries to grab onto as Yamaguchi slides his cruel fingers down Koushi’s sides and anchors them, once again, on his hips and Koushi loses his thoughts to the blankness of his mind.

“Now’s the fun part.”  Yamaguchi’s words a few minutes later don’t make a lot of sense but Koushi doesn’t care much because Yamaguchi pulls him backwards and wraps one arm around his chest to press his back against Yamaguchi’s chest and Koushi groans at the way it settles Yamaguchi deep inside.  “Make sure you watch now.”  Koushi doesn’t know who he’s talking to because he can’t watch anything but the back of his closed eyelids as Yamaguchi slides out and snaps his hips forward, sinking in so fast and drawing back out Koushi swears he wasn’t even there.  Stars fills his eyelids and he scrabbles to hold onto something, anything, as Yamaguchi sets a fast pace giving him that burn and heat and speed he’s wanted for  _ hours _ .  One hand wraps around the back of Yamaguchi’s neck and the other digs into the hand on his hip and he doesn’t even know what kind of noises he’s making as his stomach tenses but he doesn’t really even care right now because Yamaguchi is hitting everything he needs him to right now and he’s already past the point of sensitive and his orgasm is right there he can practically taste the satisfaction on the back of his tongue.  But he can’t reach it, not yet, because… because Yamaguchi’s lips are on his shoulder and traveling up his neck and nipping at his ear instead of forming the word he wants, the word he  _ needs _ to hear.

A knowing laugh, sweet with a touch of Yamaguchi’s special cruelty, fills his ear.  “Come for me, Koushi.”

The world tips as he tenses against Yamaguchi’s hold and does just that.

 

He doesn’t really black out though he does go a lot fuzzy around the edges as Yamaguchi pulls out carefully and lays him down on the bed, brushing a soft kiss to his temple and cupping his cheek gently and he smiles at the attention.  He can hear Yamaguchi asking Kuroo something but never hears Kuroo’s response so maybe he does lose a little time because when he manages to pry his eyes open Yamaguchi has Kuroo on his knees, hands still bound together - but no longer tied to the headboard - supporting most of his weight and Koushi takes a moment to appreciate the long lean lines of Yamaguchi’s taut muscles leaning over Kuroo’s own thicker and more solid lines.  He still hasn’t heard a sound out of Kuroo and he shifts a little closer to catch a look at his face.

Kuroo’s jaw is tight enough Koushi is worried it will snap before this is over and Yamaguchi lets out a breathless laugh when he notices Koushi’s attention.

“Look at that Kuroo.  Our sweet Suga is back on our planet again.”  Yamaguchi drops one hand from Kuroo’s side to brush at Koushi’s sweaty hair without even losing his rhythm.  “Sorry to go on without you but I didn’t want all your prep work to go to waste.”  He brings his hands back and pulls himself up straight and winks at Koushi.  “I also had no idea how much longer our Tetsurou here could keep up his end of the arrangement.”  His hands squeeze Kuroo’s hips and Koushi swallows hard at the memory of those fingers on his hips just a little while ago.  “And, well, to be honest I just really wanted to fuck him.”  Kuroo’s body goes tense as Yamaguchi stops and then pulls out slowly as Koushi watches Kuroo’s muscles quiver and shake.  “Feel free to come whenever you want, Tetsurou.”

His hips snap forward and he pulls out slowly a couple more times before he suddenly leans forward with one hand between Kuroo’s shoulder blades and pushes his upper body into the mattress before switching into a fast pace that nearly blurs in front of Koushi’s eyes.  Kuroo tenses again, every muscle in his body freezing before he lets out a long whine of sorts and comes all over the mattress and his chest.  Koushi blinks down at his own chest and frowns a little at the smeared remnants of his own cum there before he catches the hitching intake of breath and groan that always signals Yamaguchi’s own orgasm and he watches as Yamaguchi’s cheeks go another shade of red darker as he pulls out and comes across Kuroo’s ass and back.

 

Four hours after he gets home from work Koushi is sprawled in their bathtub - bubbly warm bath drawn by Yamaguchi while he and Kuroo laid in bed and blinked stupidly at each other - with Kuroo warm against his back and pressing soft kisses to his shoulders and running a soapy washcloth down his chest.  After a few minutes of Kuroo simply nuzzling into his neck, all efforts of cleaning forgotten in favor of snuggles, Koushi pushes him away and turns around.  He takes the cloth so he can return the favor and scrub Kuroo’s back while peppering his shoulder and neck with kisses.  Before long they’re simply trading long relaxed kisses in the warm water, fingers carding through hair and gliding over clean damp skin.

A content sigh draws Koushi’s attention to the doorway where Yamaguchi is leaning, watching them with his arms crossed with a small smile on his face.

“Bed’s ready when you are.”  Koushi hums and nods and Yamaguchi laughs softly when he returns to burying his face in Kuroo’s wet messy hair.

Yamaguchi’s waiting for them with a clean set of pajamas for each on the end of the bed and all the pillows stacked behind him as he scrolls through his phone.  Koushi slips into his favorite pair of pajama pants and the softest shirt he owns before sliding up against Yamaguchi with a content hum.  Kuroo joins them a moment later in nothing but his most worn and comfortable sweatpants and buries his head between Koushi’s shoulder and pillow, muttering something about keeping quiet being more exhausting than he thought.

He’s out within a few minutes, arm tossed across their waists, and Yamaguchi rolls his eyes as he sinks down and pulls Koushi to his chest.

“His idea and he’s the one asleep first.  Figures.”

“Exactly what part of that was his idea?”

Yamaguchi laughs quietly, sleepily, and pulls Koushi a little closer.

“Not nearly as much as he probably thought.”


	2. Chapter 2

They had a plan.

It wasn’t specifically just for these occasions but it’s usually when they had to pull it out and he was happy to say that everything was ready.  They were just waiting for the guest of honor, one Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Their dynamic wasn’t one that most people expected right away.  Looking at the three of them people assumed that Tetsurou himself was the dominant personality, the trickster, the devil with an angel on each shoulder, and he was content to let them think that.  He was more than happy to keep his lovers’ steely backbones and wicked sharp tongues and powerful voices to himself.  To hold their secret selves close to his heart and be comfortable knowing they do the same for him.  They take his quieter side, his needier side, and let him hand over the control once in awhile.

Unfortunately for Yamaguchi sometimes taking that control, taking the reins from them both and running the show and letting himself go, overwhelms him afterwards.  He is so excellent about taking care of Tetsurou and Suga, during and after, that he seems to forget to take care of himself and winds up days later getting stuck in his own mind.  A place where he’s not the wonderfully attractive, confident, sarcastic, funny, amazing man they both love but a place where he’s woefully inadequate and ugly and boring and nowhere near enough for either of them.  A waste of their time and space and attention, he had once confessed while curled up on the couch with his head on Tetsurou’s lap and tears bright on his cheek.

Which was total bullshit in his opinion.  Thankfully Suga agrees with him.

Which is why they have a plan and as he leans in the entryway and hears Yamaguchi’s key slide into the lock he can’t wait to set it into full motion.

“Oh, Kuroo.  Hello.”  Yamaguchi’s voice is quiet and he slips out of his shoes with a sigh that nearly breaks Tetsurou’s heart.  “I’m home.”

“Welcome home.”

“Where’s Suga?”

Tetsurou smiles and steps up to press a kiss to Yamaguchi’s cheek.  It’s almost funny that Yamaguchi never seems to catch on when they do this since none of them really ever wait in the entryway for the others to come home from work.  Unless Tetsurou is waiting like this for Yamaguchi.  Which just goes to show how absolutely unfunny it  _ really  _ is that Yamaguchi so often seems to think he’s not worth their attention.

“Oh he’s around.”  Tetsurou smiles and presses a kiss to Yamaguchi’s other cheek.  “Let me,” he murmurs against his skin as his hands slide up Yamaguchi’s arms and gently pull his jacket off.  He tosses it onto a nearby hook and drops his hand down to tangle their fingers together and tug Yamaguchi down the hallway.  A spot of blush hits Yamaguchi’s cheeks, like it always does when Tetsurou is touchy-sweet like this, but he lets Tetsurou lead him through the apartment, flushing even more when Tetsurou turns to walk backwards and raises their linked hands to press a kiss to Yamaguchi’s fingers.  Yamaguchi can’t quite seem to hold his gaze for very long and drops his eyes to the floor before they even pass the living room.  Tetsurou keeps his smile on and guides Yamaguchi into the bathroom, nudging him inside when he stops at the door.

“Welcome home,” Suga says with a smile as he pulls Yamaguchi down for a kiss.  Suga buries his hands in Yamaguchi’s hair and Tetsurou watches Yamaguchi’s free hand flutter a bit before settling on Suga’s hips like he’s unsure if he’s allowed to touch and he feels his smile fall a little.  It hurts to see their confident Tadashi down like this.  But they know how to help make it better.

“I’m home,” Yamaguchi finally says, breathless, when Suga pulls away and ruffles his hair a little before dropping his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist and resting his head on his chest.

Yamaguchi’s fingers tighten against his own when Suga’s hands splay against his back and slide to his hips.  He steps up behind Yamaguchi and presses his chest against his back, taking the hand he’s still holding and wrapping their arms around Suga’s back before kissing Yamaguchi’s neck.  Tetsurou’s free hand slides under the collar of Yamaguchi’s t-shirt and presses against the warm skin of his chest.  He can feel the erratic heart beating under his palm inches from Suga’s face and he smiles against Yamaguchi’s neck.

“Let us take care of  _ you _ tonight.”  His words ghost across Yamaguchi’s ear and Yamaguchi shudders between them.  After a moment Yamaguchi lets his weight sink back into Tetsurou and he grins.  Even when he was like this Yamaguchi hated admitting to needing something, to feeling weak and needing the reassurance.  That backbone of his was still there he just had trouble seeing it for himself sometimes and letting himself sink into Tetsurou’s chest was the closest thing to actually telling them to go ahead and pamper him that he would let himself say.

But it was loud and clear.

Suga immediately slides his hands under Yamaguchi’s shirt and drags it up until Tetsurou loosens his fingers from Yamaguchi’s and pulls the shirt over his head.  By the time he tosses it onto the sink Suga is already pressing soft kisses to Yamaguchi’s chest and sinking to his knees to undo Yamaguchi’s jeans.  Tetsurou takes over kissing duty and peppers Yamaguchi’s shoulders with warm kisses, darting his tongue out to taste the sweat in the curve of his neck and the dip of his shoulder blade.  He loves marking the skin around Suga’s beauty marks and he loves tracing lines along Yamaguchi’s freckles just as much, pressing patterns and constellations into the skin, writing his affection among the stars under his lips.

Suga steadies Yamaguchi with a hand on his hip pressing him into Tetsurou as he pulls Yamaguchi’s jeans and underwear to his ankles and helps him out of them.  Tetsurou wraps his arms around Yamaguchi and spins to sit on the toilet with a startled Yamaguchi on his lap.  Suga is busy kissing his way from Yamaguchi’s hip bone to his knee and Tetsurou lets his hands wander across Yamaguchi’s chest and stomach, loving the way his muscles jump and dance under Tetsurou’s fingertips.  Suga slips Yamaguchi’s socks off and tosses them into the corner with his pants and Tetsurou watches as he slides his hands back up Yamauguchi’s calves and thighs to rest at his waist.  Suga sits up and leans forward to once again draw Yamaguchi into a kiss and if this weren’t about Yamaguchi, Tetsurou would be leaning in to get one of those kisses for himself.  Instead he’s content to watch as Suga works over Yamaguchi’s mouth, drawing him out until Yamaguchi is pressing back and Suga pulls away with a deep breath and a smile.  His eyes flicker up to Tetsurou and he nods.

He has Yamaguchi up and in the tub before the other man can fully register the motion and Tetsurou laughs softly at the undignified squawk Yamaguchi lets out when he hits the water.

“First order of business of the night.”  Tetsurou announces with a grin and a tap on Yamaguchi’s nose.  Yamaguchi wriggles his nose in irritation at the plop of bubbles that comes with his fingers.  “An official Sugawara Koushi bubble bath experience.”  Yamaguchi starts to wipe his nose off only to realize that his hands are also covered in bubbles and he frowns until Suga reaches over and gently swipes the bubbles from his nose, kissing it before leaning back with a smile.

“Just sit and relax.”

Suga cups Yamaguchi’s cheeks and pulls him in for yet another of those dizzying kisses that leaves Yamaguchi breathless and stunned looking, not that Tetsurou can blame him at all; he’s been on the receiving end of those kisses of Suga’s and he’s pretty sure he’s never pulled away from them looking anything less than stupidly giddy.  Yamaguchi just blinks, wide-eyed and red cheeked, and swallows a few times when Suga pulls away and grabs the washcloth from the counter and dips it into the warm water.

Tetsurou sticks Suga’s phone into the portable speakers they have and turns on his playlist before leaving them.  He has his own task to prepare for.

 

Tadashi closes his eyes as Suga kisses his temple and he lets Suga guide him, hands steady and sure, to lean back against the cool tub.  Warm water runs down his shoulders, tiny streams flowing across his chest, and he can feel the ripples against his skin when Suga dips his hands into the water and dumps another cupped handful over his shoulder.

He doesn’t deserve this.  Doesn’t deserve this pampering or these two wonderful men.  He knows he’s just a placeholder in the grand scheme of things.  Just a convenient extra to their relationship, like he’s an extra in everything else in life from friendships to his job.

He’s timid.  His arms are still too long and gangly for the rest of his body; he never really “filled in” back in high school even with all of the volleyball he played.  His freckled face seems more like the cratered surface of the moon when the light hits it just right.  He has a rather crappy job and honestly there’s nothing about him that should appeal to either Suga or Kuroo, especially when they have each other.  Other than maybe appealing to their sense of sympathy.

Suga flicks the center of his chest and Tadashi cracks his eyes open.

“Earth to Tadashi.”  Suga smiles sweetly and leans in to kiss Tadashi’s forehead.  “How was work?”

He shrugs and lifts his hand from the bath, watching blankly as the water runs from his fingers.  “It was work.”

Suga wraps his delicate fingers around Tadashi’s wrist, fingers that are also strong and steady and so dependable they make Tadashi jealous sometimes, and pulls his hand up to press a kiss to his damp palm before dipping the washcloth in the bath and gently washing his hand and arm.  Suga starts humming along to the music coming from the speakers on the sink and Tadashi’s eyes slide shut again and he lets himself drift along.

Even after he’s clean Suga runs the warm cloth over his skin, occasionally pressing a kiss to Tadashi’s elbow or knee or collarbone or forehead.  He keeps humming, voice filling the bathroom and riding on the dissipating steam, until the water starts to cool and he reaches between Tadashi’s feet to pull the plug.

His fingers trail along Tadashi’s leg, linger on his knee while Suga stands, other hand reaching to pull Tadashi to his feet.  Damp palms press against his hips and guide him out of the tub, stilling him when he goes to move for a towel.  He can’t help but simply blink down a little dumbly as Suga’s shirt starts soaking up water when he presses himself against Tadashi’s chest and slides his hands up his sides and around to link around his neck and pull Tadashi into a kiss.

Suga’s mouth is soft, just like before, but his lips are a little rough from where he was most likely biting them in concentration as he hummed and washed Tadashi.  It’s warm, especially in the humid air of their bathroom, and Tadashi feels his head swimming a little when Suga’s tongue swipes out to slide along Tadashi’s lips.  Suga tastes like caramel candies and raspberry tea - an odd combination but one Tadashi’s come to associate with him.  Tadashi sighs when Suga’s tongue swipes past his lips again and gives in, tilting his head to deepen the kiss - one he’s not sure why Suga even wants honestly - and settling his dripping hands on Suga’s sweatpant clad hips.

Suga whines when Tadashi’s thumbs slip under the hem of his t-shirt and presses closer, not even caring that his clothes are absorbing all the water from Tadashi’s dripping body.  A cool breeze sucks into the room and sends a shiver down Tadashi’s spine a moment before he hears a hum of approval from Kuroo.

“I came in to see how things were going in here.”  Kuroo whistles, low and appreciative.  Of what, Tadashi’s not entirely sure, considering he  _ is _ sure that his back and naked ass are not exactly anything noteworthy.  “I see distractions have happened.”

Suga pulls away from Tadashi’s lips just long enough to mutter, “Shut up Kuroo,” and then his lips are back and his fingers start inching up into Tadashi’s wet hair.  Tadashi shivers again, this time thanks to the quickly cooling water that slides past Suga’s fingers and slips straight down his spine and he can feel goosebumps rising up along his skin.  Kuroo’s warm fingers suddenly glide across his upper back, tracing patterns across the slick skin and making even more goosebumps pop to the surface as Tadashi shudders and digs his own fingers into Suga’s hips.

Kuroo’s fingers and Suga’s lips leave him almost simultaneously.  Suga’s breath warms his cheek as he laughs, no doubt at the pout that Tadashi barely even realized he had let onto his face.  But it’s not a harsh laugh.  It’s kind and warm and affectionate and Tadashi hates himself a little at how easily it makes him feel better, at how much he values that he can make someone like Suga smile because of his stupid face.

Fluffy warmth wraps around his him as Kuroo comes back with one of the biggest fuzziest towels they have fresh from the dryer and wraps it around his shoulders.  Tadashi’s fingers leave Suga’s waist and tangle in the towel against his collarbone while Kuroo’s arms wrap around his waist with the rest of the towel.  He’s wrapped in warmth that seeps into his bones and he relaxes against the strong support of Kuroo’s chest.  A second warm towel lands on his head and he sighs happily when Suga starts rubbing his hair dry.

Everything about Kuroo and Suga is so warm and, really, Tadashi isn’t sure why they share it with him, but he loves it, craves it.  He’s the cliché moth to their proverbial flames and he will throw himself onto their heat and let it burn him from the inside out.

After a moment Kuroo shifts and Tadashi gets a great blurry view of their bathroom wall as Kuroo hooks an arm behind Tadashi’s knees and Tadashi’s eyes fly open when Kuroo lifts him into a bridal style carry.  One arm instinctively hooks around the back of Kuroo’s neck and he squeezes his eyes shut again and buries his flushed face against Kuroo’s shoulder.  The trip to their bedroom is short but mortifying as Kuroo easily carries him and settles him onto the bed.

The warm towel is still partially wrapped around him and Kuroo hovers over him, hands pressed into the mattress near Tadashi’s head and knees on either side of Tadashi’s hips and when Kuroo doesn’t move away Tadashi slowly opens his eyes.

The look in Kuroo’s eyes is so incredibly fond and soft and full of awe that Tadashi feels like he’s going to melt straight into the mattress in a puddle of goo.  His face flushes even more as his eyes slide to the side and latch onto the movement of Suga leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face.  Kuroo shifts, adjusts his weight in a way that makes Tadashi feel even more wrapped up in warmth with Kuroo’s knees pressing gently against his hips, and cups Tadashi’s face, thumb rubbing at the red flush of his cheek.

“Now that you’ve had the Sugawara Koushi bubble bath experience you get the official Kuroo Tetsurou massage experience.”  Tadashi nearly goes cross eyed as he watches the curve of Kuroo’s smile as he leans down to nuzzle at Tadashi’s cheek.

“Complete with happy ending,” Suga giggles from the doorway.  Tadashi can feel Kuroo’s hair tickling his nose as he turns to give Suga a look that just makes him laugh again before he starts humming to himself and heading back to the bathroom.

 

He’s really not sure how long it’s been since he got home.  He doesn’t know how long Suga kept him in the tub.  He doesn’t have a clue how long he’s been on the bed.  He’s not really sure he even cares right now.

Kuroo’s fingers dig into his skin and Tadashi groans as his limbs sink even further into the mattress.  Everything is warm.  His skin and muscles all have a pleasant sting to them from Kuroo’s massaging.  Kuroo is a comforting weight on his lower back, his knees pressing into Tadashi’s sides.  He’s pretty sure he whimpers when Kuroo’s fingers slide up the back of his neck and blunt nails scrape gently against his scalp.

He doesn’t even move when another weight makes the mattress dip near his hips, doesn’t do more than let out a pleased hum when Suga’s fingers dance up his spine and back down until his palm settles just above the curve of his ass.

Suga and Kuroo are talking above him, voices a low buzz in the warm bedroom, and Tadashi wants to be offended, to throw out words of some kind about them not plotting world domination without him - Suga is his devil in disguise and Kuroo is his hidden angel after all - but he’s simply too relaxed to be bothered.

They must come to some conclusion because Kuroo’s fingers drag back out of Tadashi’s hair and down his back to settle on his hips and Suga’s voice rises to fill Tadashi’s ears.

“Do you know just how wonderful you are?”  The words settle over him as Suga kisses his shoulder blade.  Suga’s hands slide along his skin, thumbs digging in gently at the dip of his lower back.  

He shakes his head.  He’s not.  He’s not wonderful or amazing.  None of the words that fall from Suga’s lips as his hands trace Tadashi’s weak muscles describe Tadashi.  Suga runs a hand down Tadashi’s leg and sighs.  

“I love watching you move.  Watching you dance around the kitchen.”  

His legs twitch as Suga skims his fingers past his ankles and across the bottoms of his feet.  Kuroo’s hands join Suga’s in exploring his body, calloused fingers tracing unseen patterns on his back.  Suga’s chapped lips trail kisses up and down his legs, teeth coming out to nip at the skin gently before his lips soothe the sting away again.  Tadashi can feel the heat of Suga’s skin against his in fleeting touches, tiny brushes that send jolts of awareness through his massage numbed body.  Suga’s words set up a new layer of warmth in him.  One that’s buried deep under his skin somewhere in his bones.  It knots and twists and sends him spinning dizzily through the evening sun as he tries to pull himself back together.

“You’re all long lines and graceful moves.  Watching you dancing in the morning sun, you’re like a mythical creature.”  

Tadashi shakes his head.  It’s hard to believe he’s graceful and mythical when he has the very image of an angel in his sights every morning.

“Don’t deny it.”  Kuroo’s voice surrounds him, lips brushing his ear as he bends forward and presses his chest to Tadashi’s back, caging him in with his strong arms and adding kindling to the heat that’s starting to burn in him.  “You’re unfairly hot when you’re all distracted and biting at your lip while concentrating on making breakfast.”

Tadashi smothers a laugh in his pillow because that is so like them.  Suga and his carefully crafted words that sweep you off your feet with soft praise.  Kuroo and his bold statements that have the subtlety of a brick going through and window and shattering your emotions into a million sparkling pieces.

He loves these two so much it’s frightening.

Kuroo rolls onto his side and nudges Tadashi to roll and face him.  After a minute of gentle prodding he gives in.  He tries to keep his face pressed into the pillow but Kuroo pulls him close and tips his chin up so he can draw him into a kiss.

Kissing Kuroo has never been like kissing Suga.  Suga’s kisses are generally soft and deep.  They draw him in and slowly drag him under while leaving him dizzy and warm, hands trailing into hair and skimming along skin.  Kuroo kisses him like the world’s ending and they only have a few moments left.  His fingers dig into Tadashi’s hip and the back of Tadashi’s neck, hot brands that anchor him.  His lips press hard against Tadashi’s and his tongue sweeps out to taste Tadashi’s mouth.  It’s overwhelming and Tadashi is breathing heavy in a matter of minutes when Kuroo’s lips trail off from his own and skitter down his jaw.  His muscles jump, nerves dancing when Suga settles behind him and pulls Tadashi against himself.

He can feel the obvious attraction on both sides, neither Suga’s sweatpants nor Kuroo’s shorts doing much to hide their growing arousal where they press against him, and he can feel an answering heat low in his belly.  He just can’t quite wrap his head around it though.  These two amazing people have each other so why do they need him?

They both go still, lips frozen and breath dampening his skin, and he squeezes his eyes shut tight: did he say that out loud?

Or are they just that attuned to him, that far inside his head, that they know what he’s thinking?  What mud his doubts are dragging him through?

“We need you because we love you.”  Kuroo’s voice is harsh against his throat, rough and wavering even as his hands soothe across Tadashi’s skin.  Suga peppers his shoulders with kisses and rubs circles into his hip.  “Because you care for us and take the reigns when we need it.  Because you laugh like spring sunshine when Suga brings you home your favorite candy and you look like what I never even knew forever was supposed to look like when I wake up with you curled against me.  Because you’re challenging and you never ever give up.  Because you take even the shitty parts of our personalities and you make them shine.  Because I can come to you, wound up tight with my brain going fifty different directions at once, and press you into a doorway and you understand.  You take it from me and unravel my brain and leave me a sweaty brainless mess for awhile when I  _ need _ it.  I need you because you’re a part of my world that I never even knew was missing until you were finally in it and unless you walk out and shut the door behind you, I will never,  _ never _ give you up.”

Tadashi’s feels Suga go still at the raw emotion in Kuroo’s voice, breath catching on the back of Tadashi’s neck.

He doesn’t blame him.  He feels like he can’t move, can’t speak, can’t even breathe for fear of breaking whatever bubble has settled around them.

Kuroo’s breath is hot against his neck.  Sometimes Kuroo’s words lose their bluntness and that smooth, charming persona that everyone thinks he has comes through.  Tadashi teases that it’s just Suga’s charm rubbing off on him.  But that seems to go both ways because sometimes Suga loses his cool collected words and drops blunt thoughts like heavy stones plunking into water.

“We need you because you’re exactly who you are.”  Suga eases through the bubble, voice graceful and low.  “And you let us be exactly who we are.  No masks.  No fake smiles and pretend charms.”  Kuroo’s breath is evening out as his hands start to wander, tracing the lines of Tadashi’s stomach in the small space between them.  “You give us everything and expect nothing in return.  You push me to outlast you, to outwit you.  You can drop me to my knees with a single look and I think we all know I don’t really bow my head all that willingly.”  Kuroo’s snort tickles Tadashi’s throat and he shivers.  Though whether it’s due to Suga’s words, Kuroo’s snort, or Kuroo and Suga’s hands dragging across his bare skin and leaving ghostly trails of warmth behind he isn’t entirely sure.

He is sure, however, that Suga’s voice is mesmerizing and tugging at that knotted warmth low in his belly and Kuroo’s hot breath and heavy hands are making him itch to move.

“We need you because we love you, everything about you.  From your head to your toes.  From your freckled cheeks to the scars on your knees.”

Kuroo nips at his soft throat and he whimpers as two sets of hands burn across his skin.  Touching and teasing.

“From the way you curl into us while you sleep to the way you scowl at us when we steal the covers.”

Suga rolls his hips forwards and Tadashi follows the motion, grinding his erection against Kuroo’s.  The groan against his throat sends sparks down his spine as Kuroo grinds back and presses Tadashi’s ass against Suga.

He lets them work him back and forth.  Lets their words lead him out of the darker edges of his mind.

“I love the way your breath hitches when Suga grabs your hips,” Kuroo murmurs, lips dropping to suck a bruise against Tadashi’s collarbone as Suga follows his words and wraps his hand against Tadashi’s hip and tugs him back.

“I love the way you whine when Kuroo marks that spot just under your jaw.”  Suga presses his words, hot and damp, against Tadashi’s shoulder as Kuroo nuzzles his jaw and takes the sensitive patch of skin between his teeth.

“We both love the way you let us take control, let us move you and pleasure you.”  Suga’s hand slides down his hip to wrap around his cock and he cries out as heat floods his body.  Kuroo’s fingers brush against his ribs and he shudders between them.  “We love the way you let us touch you.  The way you let us taste you.”  He slides one hand around the back of Kuroo’s neck and tips his head back as Kuroo works his way back down to his collarbone.  Suga kisses the center of his shoulders and Tadashi slides his other hand down the back of Suga’s sweatpants so he can feel Suga’s skin hot and soft against his fingers as he digs them into Suga’s thigh.

They love him, he understands that most of the time even if he doesn’t always understand why.

Tadashi comes apart pressed between the only two people in the world he’s ever felt truly safe giving complete control to and they take it.  They take him, shatter him into pieces, and put him back together again and that is an amazing feeling.

“We love the way you let us love you and the way you love us.”

But most of all they trust him to do the exact same thing for them and that’s the thing that makes him best of all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com) if you need to :D


End file.
